A semiconductor chip that may be influenced by a magnetic field need be protected from magnetic noise incoming from the outside of the semiconductor chip. Accordingly, a magnetic material having high magnetic permeability is generally arranged near the semiconductor chip so as to let the magnetic field escape through the magnetic material. For example, it is possible to let the magnetic field escape by covering the surrounding of the semiconductor chip with a box-shaped magnetic member. However, in order to cover the surrounding of the semiconductor chip with the box-shaped magnetic member, it is necessary to sandwich the semiconductor chip between a holding plate made of a magnetic material and a lid plate made of a magnetic material and to bond the holding plate and the lid plate to each other by using an adhesive agent containing a magnetic material. As a result, there are problems that the magnetic permeability of the magnetic member is lowered by the adhesive agent and a step for applying the adhesive agent is required.
Furthermore, when a semiconductor chip generates an electromagnetic wave or may be influenced by an electromagnetic wave, it is necessary to prevent electromagnetic noise from being released from the semiconductor chip to the outside and to prevent electromagnetic noise from entering the semiconductor chip from the outside. For example, the surface of a semiconductor package is generally coated with a shield layer having high electrical conductivity and the shield layer is connected to a ground layer provided in a substrate so that the electromagnetic wave is reflected on the shield layer and escapes into the ground layer. This is called shield packaging. However, when the semiconductor package is coated by the shield layer, there are problems that the semiconductor manufacturing apparatus may be contaminated, the shielding effect may be lowered when the shield layer comes off, and it is difficult to engrave a laser mark on the shield layer.